A Drunkenly Beautiful Mistake
by Crimejunkie
Summary: A fic about Booth and Bones and well I guess you will have to read to find out. Rating is T to be on the safe side...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fic so I hope you like it! I would like to thank my lovely Beta Alyssa86InMN for helping me out with some stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Trust me people I don't.  
><strong>

**Chapter one**

Booth's POV

We had just finished a case and were headed out to Founding Fathers, but I had to stop by my house first. Hannah was not home and I needed to grab something out of the kitchen. Bones was with me because I had picked her up this morning. Boy if Hannah knew that Bones was here… well let's just say she's not been that fond of Bones lately. If only there was some way to get them to talk. I mean Bones, she is my life. She has been there for Parker and I whenever we need her. Hannah does not get along with Parker all that well, but she is trying really hard. Parker keeps comparing her to Bones or telling her stories about what he and Bones have been working on in the lab. Anyway I kind of got off track. Ever since I had told Hannah about what Bones admitted to me the other night man has she been tense. I feel really really bad, Bones has no idea why Hannah has been so odd with her lately and I don't have the guts to tell her it's entirely my fault. Bones would be so mad at me because of the "what's ours is ours" and I told Hannah about what Bones had told me.

Anyway back to why I needed to stop. I needed to grab the ring for Hannah. I didn't want her to find it before I was ready. I think Bones had caught a glance at the box because after we left my place she started acting weird. I feel like I need to talk to someone about it but I can't talk to Bones about it because it's about her, I would talk to Angela but she would tell me I really need to dump Hannah and make sweet love to Bones multiple times and well Bug man would not be able to have his own opinions but also is so loyal to Bones... Sweets, well that would be a nightmare I mean who wants to be shrunk by a 12 year old baby duck. I guess I could always talk to Wendell I mean he is the most normal squintern but also loyal… I should go talk to Gordon Gordon I haven't seen him forever. He always gave me good advice. Yeah that's what I'll do… tomorrow.

Brennen's POV

We just finished this case with a little boy. Those are the hardest, so even though we hadn't been to Founding Fathers in a while I could tell Booth really needed it. I know he had Hannah but she was staying in the office late so Booth was free. We stopped by his house because he needed to grab something. He wouldn't tell me but I caught a glimpse of a ring box in his hands. The thought made me sick to my stomach. I couldn't handle him being with anyone else including Hannah. I had talked to Angela about these emotions and she told me it was normal. She told me that after what happened at the airport almost a year ago, she had thought that when we got back we would be ready to be together. She figured we would have been e-mailing almost all the time and that we would be ready to jump into it. She reminded me I had the right to be upset about Hannah but said that there was nothing I can do about it now. As he drives to Founding Father I can see the metaphorical wheels turning in his head. He is thinking about something and thinking really hard about it.

All of the sudden Girls Just Wanna Have Fun comes on. Booth tenses up and I quick sit up to change the station. I start to think back to that night. The night when I lost the one thing I needed most. I lost my best friend, or so I had thought. Turns out that the FBI needed him to do something and I was supposed to know he was not dead. Sweets made a mess out of the whole thing by not telling me. He made me pissed off at Booth when it wasn't even his fault. Maybe if Sweets had not ran his stupid experiment than we wouldn't be in this place now. Maybe Hannah would be nonexistent or at least not living with the man that I trust my life with and that I dream about. I guess sometime I need to tell Booth how I feel. As much as I want to deny it I need to, as Angie would say, tell Studly whose boss. Anyway that's not my point. My point is after all Booth and I have been through I guess I can't stand to see him with Hannah. He jumped in front of a bullet to protect me. He hasn't left me yet. He is the one person in my life I depend on. The one person who is always there for me. The one person I trust with my life. Guess we will just have to see how tonight goes...


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know this chapter is really kinda short... I wrote it at like 3 in the morning so its not really my best at all but its there. Again i know how short this chapter is.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: So don't own Bones. I wouldn't be a poor college student if I did.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Brennen's POV  
>I awoke this morning to a pounding headache. I looked around the room and it all looked so strange. Thinking back to what had happened last night I remembered I went out with Booth. I remember that we had a case about a kid and it hit Booth hard so we went to Founding Fathers for drinks. I remember up until my fourth drink. We were both heavily intoxicated, him trying to drink away his feelings, and me trying to make him not notice how much he was consuming. At some point we must have decided to leave. I glance over and in the bed next to me is Booth. We are both naked. From what I can figure out is that when we were both drunk out of our minds we must have caught a cab to his place. We must have been heavily intoxicated for it to reach this point.<p>

At first it doesn't seem so bad. I mean I somehow love this man and I know he would never intentionally hurt me. After a few moments I suddenly remember. He is in a relationship with Hannah. Special Agent Seeley Booth just cheated on Hannah. I caused Seeley Booth, a very religious man, to cheat on his girlfriend. Suddenly I am freaked out and realize I need to get out of here before he wakes up. I realize he must never know about this or it will kill him. If I let him find out he will leave and nothing will ever be alright. Now quick I have to find my clothes and get out of here.

Booths POV  
>I wake up and the first thing I notice is that I am naked. That, and the fact that I have a pounding headache. I realize I have no idea how I ended up naked on my bed and all alone. Thinking back to last night I remember that Hannah had to work late and wouldn't be coming home. Bones and I had just finished this case with a little boy and I needed to get rid of the pain and guilt I was feeling. I decided that since Hannah wouldn't be home anyways that Bones and I would go out to Founding Fathers for drinks. The last thing I remember is walking in those doors. I realize now that I have no idea who was in my bed with me last night. I doubt it was Hannah because she said she wouldn't be home... The scent in my bed smells so familiar that I realize it must have been Bones.<p>

Now normally I would call her and talk this situation out, but she is the one I slept with. She is the one I unknowingly cheated with. She is my best friend. My rock. I can't talk to her about this so I don't know what to do. Wait, I just realized Bones is not here anymore... I get up and pull on my sweatpants. I go check the rest of the house. Frick she must have freaked when she realized what had happened. Hannah is going to freak when she finds out. I whale to tell her sometime right? Oh screw it. Knowing Bones she will pretend this never happened, and hell I will just go along with it. Hopefully that will make it easier...

* * *

><p><strong>Because I love you guys and this one was so short I will upload chapter 3 as well. But I do think chapter 3 is shorter... <strong>

**Reviews are welcomed;D **

**3 Kyla**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yep like I said this one is even shorter. Sorry about that. This one was also written at about 3 in the morning... Gotta love that lack of sleep...**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<br>Brennen's POV  
>It had been a month since the incident in Booths bed. Hannah had been out of the picture for about two weeks now. Booth had proposed to her and she had shot him down claiming she was not the marring type. Thankfully Booth must not have remembered because he never mentioned it and he had proposed to Hannah. The only other person who knows besides me is Angela. I needed Angela's advice earlier today when I realized I haven't had my period since the incident. I needed her to run out and buy a pregnancy test so that no one would know it was me who needed it. It would also look less suspicious because she is a married woman. I currently am waiting for Angela to get back and it seems Luke it has been hours. I am starting to get nervous. If I am pregnant the baby is defiantly Booths, but how will I tell him about a night he doesn't even remember happened. How will I be able to face Booth and tell him that he is the father of my child? How am I supposed to tell him all that happened without him hating me? I have been avoiding him all day so he must know something is up. Oh crap here comes Angela.<p>

Booths POV  
>Ever since Hannah rejected me I have been wishing Bones knew that I knew about that night. I find myself wishing that I could talk to her about all of this. I would go try to talk to her right now. Break down and tell her I know. Tell her how much I want to try for us. How much she means to me, but I can't. Angela just left and she seems in a hurry. I see Bones in her office looking very nervous and I decide that right now is probably not the best time. Bones looks like she is about to puke as she starts to type on her computer. I can hear the keys' clicking away on what I am guessing is her next book. She only works on that at work when she is waiting on something or someone... Suddenly I see Angela rush back in with a brown paper bag, grab Bones, and head off.<p>

Brennen's POV  
>As soon as Ange got back she grabbed me and pulled me to the women's restroom. She made sure no one was in there than shoved me in and locked the door. She handed me the box and shoved me into a stall. Those were metaphorically the longest five minutes of my life. Ange had set a timer and as soon as it beeped we both jumped up to check it. I hear a squeal escape Ange as I mutter "shit."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So I guess you kinda figured out where this is heading now... I know its kinda over done but, well this is my twist to it and my way of telling this story :D<strong>

**Reviews welcome:D**

**3 Kyla**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I am having some issues today. You know what they say, third times the charm!  
><strong>

**A/N Just because of the fact that I love Zach he is going to be in this story as if he was never in the insane asylum. I just miss Zach so much:D Enjoy! Reviews appreciated! And I want to thank everyone who reviewed the past chapters for their reviews.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Bones, because than I would actually have the money to pay for all the credits I am taking, but nope I don't.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Brennen's POV  
>"Ohmygosh Angela! What am I going to do? You are the only other one who knows about what happened that night! Not even Booth knows that we had sex. Booth has no idea and I wanted to keep it that way. Now I have to talk to him about it. He's not with Hannah anymore which is good, but we were going to wait, wait until I was stronger and less impervious and until he was not angry to do anything. Ange this is not good not good at all. What if he does not want this child? What if he gets mad at me for not telling him? What if he leaves? What if I lose him? I don't know if I will be able to do this without him Ange!" I start crying, knowing there is no reason for it but I think the stupid hormones are kicking in.<br>"Woah woah woah calm down Sweetie. I see the way that man looks at you and let me tell you he is crazy in love with you. The only man I have seen more in love is Hodgins! Sweetie that man may be mad that you never told him about that night, but he will not be mad about a child. Listen to me Sweetie he would never leave you. No matter how hard you were to try, you would never lose Special Agent Seeley Booth. You have that man hooked. This baby will be an amazing thing. The baby will bring you guys together. So what if it's a little earlier than expected. Sweetie, that's one amazing man; a very honorable, amazing, loving man. Don't wait too long. Let him in. Explain it all." With that Angela and I left the bathroom. I went back to my office to think about how to tell him. How to tell my partner about that night, or what I can remember of it, and about his child. This is going to be a hard road ahead and I know that if I am going to get through this I need my best friend at my side.

Booths POV  
>Angela and Bones sprint into the bathroom as if there is a fire. Angela looks in the bathroom and quickly ushers Bones in. I am dying to find out what is going on and am so close to going to ask. I get to the girls bathroom and I hear Bones mutter "shit!" along with a high pitch screech coming from Angela. They start talking but are too far away from the door for me to hear them. All of the sudden they start moving towards the door so I quickly sprint back to talk to Zach. Zach is busy collecting evidence off of a set of remains. So I ask him if he has anything for me and he seems ticked off. Bones is back in her office now so I figure it's safe to go and talk to her since Angela is not with her. I walk as quietly to her office as I can and knock on the door. When she answers she sounds annoyed.<br>"Come in Booth." I hear through the glass. I walk into her office and lay down on her couch. "Booth is there a reason that you came in here? I am trying to work and if you are just going to sit there and stare, than I would like it if you could go bug someone else." She sounded really peeved. I wonder if I did something to make her this way, I doubt it since I haven't talked to her all day, but she is acting really weird. I want to ask her what's wrong but I decided that now was probably not the time. I invited her to come with Parker and I to the zoo on Saturday. Parker really wants her to come. She says she will think about it. I have to go pick Parks up from school anyway so I take leave anyway even though I kind of feel a small need to be close to her. I am realizing I have been feeling less angry in the last week or so. I figure that Bones and I should talk about our relationship and what is going on with us. Maybe I will bring her dinner tonight at her place and we will talk.

Brennen's POV  
>I can't believe the nerve of that man. He comes into my office for no reason. He comes in and just lays down on my couch! He invited me to the zoo with him and Parker on Saturday. I don't know what to do. I love Parker like he is my own and I love spending time with him so I figure I will, but what if, what if he gets mad at me. What if something happens? This is going to be a long day. A long long day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! hope you liked it! I wanna thank my wonderful beta again for the help Alyssa86InMn:) <strong>

**3 Kyla  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay so this is one of my longer chapters. This is all I currently have written... I am kinda stuck after this but I am working on it! you know what would really help? some reviews from you awesome people out there would be something really amazing! I love all you guys out there! Again I hope you guys like it!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bones although I wish I did.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Brennen's POV  
>I see booth right as him and Parker walk in the door. Instantly Parker runs off for his afternoon science lesson with Max. I know that now is the time when I have to tell Booth. I have been going over this for the last hour and I believe I am as ready as I will ever be. As soon as Booth gets close enough I call out his name.<br>"Booth we need to talk."  
>"Sure Bones what's up?"<br>"Ummmm you might want to sit down... There's something I need to tell you." I go through everything that happened that night, and as I am almost to the most important part he interrupts me.  
>"Bones I know all that happened. I sort of woke up that morning after you left and could smell your perfume there. I hadn't mentioned anything about it trying my hardest o not make you uncomfortable. Is there a point as to why you are deciding to bring this up now?"<br>I stare at him for a minute before continuing," Booth you're going to be a father." I glance up at him trying to gage his reaction. He looks stunned so I quickly cover. "Booth, I understand if you don't want to pursue this. It's fine. I'm sure my father would help me with everything I need. You don't need to have any obligation to this whatsoever. I just wanted you to know." He looks hurt. Hurt and surprised. I can't tell what he wants. It seems like he is unhappy or confused.  
>"Bones, how long have you known?"<br>"I just figured it out this morning."  
>"Bones why would you ever think I wouldn't want to be a part of this child's life? Why would you ever think I would not be with you 100% of the way? This is a precious child. Even if the child was made out of hot drunken sex there is no way I would not want to give it the family it deserves. I know this is so much sooner than expected Bones but I would love to peruse this relationship and work towards becoming a family. I love you Temperance Brennen and I want us to give this child a loving home. We can take it slow but I want you to know I am here every step if the way. No losing me now." I cautiously look up at him to see f he is telling the truth. He has a humongous smile stretched across his face and is lighting up the room. Instantly I am relieved. I can tell he wants this for real. He wants to be a part of mine and the child's life.<br>"Booth I am so glad. It would have been hard to work through all of this without you. It would have torn me apart to lose my best friend. I hope that soon we will work this out so that when our child comes into the world it has a loving mother and father who are in a committed relationship, although we should take it slow at first. Oh also Angela knows that I am having tour baby. She bought the test and helped me talk through telling you." Suddenly Zach bursts in the room telling us we have a case.

Booth's POV  
>As I drive to pick up Parker I begin to think about how strange Bones was acting. When Parks gets in the car he notices she is jot there and asks about her.<br>"She had some paperwork she needed to do but you can see her after your lesson with Max." I see a small frown creeping up on his face and he replies with a simple "okay."  
>Once we get back to the lab he rushes off to find Max as I start to head towards Bones's office. All the sudden I hear "Booth we need to talk." Nervously I walk into her office and wait for her to continue. She tells me to take a seat and starts telling me about that night a month ago. The night where we both got drunk out of our minds and had hot drunken sex. As she approaches the end I stop her.<p>

"Bones I know all that happened. I sort of woke up that morning after you left and could smell your perfume there. I hadn't mentioned anything about it trying my hardest to not make you uncomfortable. Is there a point as to why you are deciding to bring this up now?" she looks like she is kind of peeved at me and informs me I am going to be a father. I sit there stunned as I realize we are going to have a baby. I am not really paying attention until I hear father and help out. She is offering me an out. I realize that she thinks I don't want her or our child. I start to speak. I tell her that I would love nothing more than to have this child with her and raise this child. As soon as I am about to ask about telling people Zach bursts in. "this better be good" I tell him. "You guys we got a case." Chapter 5

Brennen's POV  
>I see booth right as him and Parker walk in the door. Instantly Parker runs off for his afternoon science lesson with Max. I know that now is the time when I have to tell Booth. I have been going over this for the last hour and I believe I am as ready as I will ever be. As soon as Booth gets close enough I call out his name.<br>"Booth we need to talk."  
>"Sure Bones what's up?"<br>"Ummmm you might want to sit down... There's something I need to tell you." I go through everything that happened that night, and as I am almost to the most important part he interrupts me.  
>"Bones I know all that happened. I sort of woke up that morning after you left and could smell your perfume there. I hadn't mentioned anything about it trying my hardest to not make you uncomfortable. Is there a point as to why you are deciding to bring this up now?"<br>I stare at him for a minute before continuing," Booth you're going to be a father." I glance up at him trying to gage his reaction. He looks stunned so I quickly cover. "Booth, I understand if you don't want to pursue this. It's fine. I'm sure my father would help me with everything I need. You don't need to have any obligation to this whatsoever. I just wanted you to know." He looks hurt. Hurt and surprised. I can't tell what he wants. It seems like he is unhappy or confused.  
>"Bones, how long have you known?"<br>"I just figured it out this morning."  
>"Bones why would you ever think I wouldn't want to be a part of this child's life? Why would you ever think I would not be with you 100% of the way? This is a precious child. Even if the child was made out of hot drunken sex there is no way I would not want to give it the family it deserves. I know this is so much sooner than expected Bones but I would love to peruse this relationship and work towards becoming a family. I love you Temperance Brennen and I want us to give this child a loving home. We can take it slow but I want you to know I am here every step if the way. No losing me now." I cautiously look up at him to see f he is telling the truth. He has a humongous smile stretched across his face and is lighting up the room. Instantly I am relieved. I can tell he wants this for real. He wants to be a part of mine and the child's life.<br>"Booth I am so glad. It would have been hard to work through all of this without you. It would have torn me apart to lose my best friend. I hope that soon we will work this out so that when our child comes into the world it has a loving mother and father who are in a committed relationship, although we should take it slow at first. Oh also Angela knows that I am having tour baby. She bought the test and helped me talk through telling you." Suddenly Zach bursts in the room telling us we have a case.

Booth's POV  
>As I drive to pick up Parker I begin to think about how strange Bones was acting. When Parks gets in the car he notices she is jot there and asks about her.<br>"She had some paperwork she needed to do but you can see her after your lesson with Max." I see a small frown creeping up on his face and he replies with a simple "okay."  
>Once we get back to the lab he rushes off to find Max as I start to head towards Bones's office. All the sudden I hear "Booth we need to talk." Nervously I walk into her office and wait for her to continue. She tells me to take a seat and starts telling me about that night a month ago; the night where we both got drunk out of our minds and had hot drunken sex. As she approaches the end I stop her.<br>"Bones I know all that happened. I sort of woke up that morning after you left and could smell your perfume there. I hadn't mentioned anything about it trying my hardest to not make you uncomfortable. Is there a point as to why you are deciding to bring this up now?" she looks like she is kind of peeved at me and informs me I am going to be a father. I sit there stunned as I realize we are going to have a baby. I am not really paying attention until I hear father and help out. She is offering me an out. I realize that she thinks I don't want her or our child. I start to speak. I tell her that I would love nothing more than to have this child with her and raise this child. As soon as I am about to ask about telling people Zach bursts in. "this better be good" I tell him. "You guys we got a case."

* * *

><p><strong>Again I love all of you! thanks for reading this so so much! I hope you awesome people will review! Anyway thats all for now folks:)<strong>

3 Kyla


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I was thinking about writing a case in there but I couldn't really get a chapter or chapters centered around it because I didn't have a real good idea for it. There will be mentions of the case but mostly this is a B&B centered fic. School just started for me so idk how good I will be on the updating but I will promise it will be sometime! Anyway Enjoy chapter 6!****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I will never claim I own bones. That would just be crazy. I just like playing with the characters. Also the song referenced in there is The Only Exception by Paramore. While I love the band I don't claim to own the words to the song.**

Chapter 6  
>Brennen's POV<p>

We got to the crime scene and went straight to the body. The police had gotten there first and there was a new intern contaminating my crime scene. I started to yell at her but Booth stopped me telling me he would take care of it. The victim was molded to a piece of glass and was in severe decomposition. As far as I could tell the victim had been there for at least a week, probably two. The victim also looked to be male in his mid to late 20's. It seemed that Booth was unable to concentrate at the crime scene so we loaded up the body so we could take it back to the Jeffersonian. Cam would need to take toxicology and some tissues before we can deflesh the bones and continue identification. I decided to ride back to the lab with Booth so we could talk some more.

I was trying not to hold the fact that Booth had dated Hannah and proceeded to propose to her against him but I can't help it. When we separated for that year we were supposed to come back together and everything would be good. I had realized over the time we were both gone that I really missed him. I don't know why but I really really missed Booth. I don't know what to do. I really want to welcome him back into my life with open arms but I fell somewhat hurt by him…. I know its illogical but I can't help it. Okay I guess it makes some sense if you think about the fact I waited for him and I wanted him but he had Hannah, but I did turn him down. I told him that it basically could never be and I guess that that is never something you would want to be. I realized that I was becoming stronger, less impervious and stronger. Strength is a lot better than imperviousness I am beginning to realize because being stronger is meaning you are still yourself but you are not as set in your ways. They can be changed for the better. When you are impervious you don't want anything other than what you want and its not fair to the other people in your life. Booth and I were now in the car and I was thinking about this but I was kind of paying attention to the music he had on. It was this one song I had never heard before but one of the lines caught my eye. "Darlin you are the only exception you are the only exception you are the only exception to me." I thought about it and I realized that Booth was my only exception. The one and only person that I had allowed to break through my walls. The only one I allowed to be there for me and to let myself be vulnerable to. We had just arrived back at the lab right as the song ended and I told Booth that I really needed to go talk to Angela.

Booth's POV  
>The case was a bad one. This dude had been found melted into a piece of glass. It was crazy. I love all these odd cases, not the fact that they were killed or that they died but the fact that this is an odd case and you will probably never see anything like it ever again. I mean how often do you hear of or see a guy melted into glass? Some crime scene tech was walking all over the scene and I could tell Bones was getting really pissed. I told her I would take care of it. The girls name was Katie and she was just a rook. She had no idea who Dr. Brennen was and that made me slightly angry, I mean the FBI should pride themselves on having Bones working with them, but not even their rooks know who she is, its crazy. Anyway back to Katie, I went over and tried to tell her she needed to move and let Bones work on her thing, but all she did was try to flirt with me. I mean she comes to my crime scene and has the guts to flirt with me right at the murder scene. I had to tell her to leave or I would have to report her and she stormed off. By now Bones had finished her first analysis and was having her people from the Jeffersonian collect everything to bring back so she could further her examination.<br>We headed back to the Lab and even though we both needed to talk we were deep in thought. I was thinking about how I really screwed things up with Bones. How when we parted at the airport I should have noticed something was different between us and things were changing. I can't believe I didn't and I did what I did. I can't believe that I went to Afghanistan and found someone who was supposed to just make me not think about Bones. I can't believe I somehow fell in love with Hannah or at least thought that I fell in love with Hannah when I was still hurt from Bones and I let Hannah be the rebound. Only problem is that you're not supposed to fall in love with the rebound, because once she figures out that she is just the rebound girl, who you have ended up falling in love with, she really doesn't want to marry you when you propose. It was my third try at love and I had failed miserably on all three. First Rebecca who turned me down because she knew we would only be getting married for Parker. Then Bones who had said that it couldn't work that night outside the Hoover building. Finally Hannah, who had turned down my proposal because she's "not that kind of person." If Bones wasn't pregnant with my kid I would probably not even be trying for love a fourth time. While I admit she did hurt me last time I tried, I realize that for our child I must give this a shot. I decided that I don't want to throw away the chance to raise a second child with the woman that I love. I love Bones and I desperately want a family with her. This may not be the way I wanted it to happen but this is how it happened so this is how it is going to work. This song came on, I think it is the Only Exception by Paramore, and I thought about it. I am not one to normally analyze words and songs and such but this one seemed to be perfect for us. It seems to explain my thoughts perfectly. We got back to the lab and thankfully Bones darted off to talk to Angela, because right now I really need to go talk to Sweets. This is going to be interesting….

**A/N: Anyway thank you guys so so so so so much for keeping with me and following my story. I love all of you even though I don't know you. Anyway peace out! I kind of have some idea of where this is headed next but haven't started anything yet. Hopefully over the weekend. School is taking way too much of my time ;) anyway until next time!**

**3 Kyla**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: so I still don't own the characters. If I did they would be an amazing family and Booth would legally have partial custody of Parker. If I owned Bones trust me they would have been together much earlier.**

**Thank you all who review. I think that Booth is a man who shows stuff through his actions. He is not one to tell Brennen that she isn't a consolation prize and that he isn't just with her because of the baby. I see Booth as the kind of man who will show her that she is not rather than tell her if that makes any sense. Anyway on to the story. Oh also sorry it took so long. I got swamped with 2 papers and a take home essay test for one class and another paper for another class. School consumes my life. I am doing this chapter un-beta read because I want to get it out faster. I apologize for mistakes!**

**A/N 2: I was going to upload this earlier today but my colleges internet was being jank.**

Chapter 7

Sweet's POV

Booth walked into my office with a worried look on his face. He started off by saying that I wasn't allowed to say anything until he finished. He started to recount the events of his life since the night with Brennen. I was not that shocked at first. Things had been different ever since then. Brennen had not been going into the field as much as before. I knew Booth and Hannah had broken up, so I was not as shocked as I could have been when he told me. What shocked me was the last thing he said, "Well you see Bones and I, well she is going to be having a baby. Not just anyone's baby but my baby." I was shocked to say the least. I was processing this when he asked me what he should do. I just sat there still processing and didn't say anything. This was one mess that I planned on staying out of. Now I have known that he has been in love with her forever, but there was no way I was telling him that. That was something he had to figure out on his own. I started to tell him that congrats but that I am staying out of this mess. It is his mess and he has to figure it out on his own with Brennen. He kept talking to me and wouldn't stop pestering me until I told him something, anything at all. I told him that he really should be talking to Brennen about this. This didn't make Booth happy at all. He stormed out of my office and slammed the door hard. As I continued to ponder his issue I started to think about my relationship with Daisy. I was so glad I had found her and that she said yes to my proposal. It was going to be an amazing production wedding. She was already so busy planning it out. I just want her to be happy with our life that we are starting to build together.

Booth's POV

So I stormed into Sweets office for some advice, because normally he gives some, even if it's unwanted. I explained mine and Brennen's situation and basically all he told me was that this is my own fricken mess. That stupid baby duck didn't help me one bit. All I got was a big huge "congratulations on the baby." I decided to go to the one place where I knew that I could think. I went to the Lincoln Memorial. I mean sure it was the place that Bones had turned me down in the first place, but to me it is an important and special place. I went and thought about how Sweets had told me to deal with this myself. Man this is stressing me out. I realized that Bones really must have some sort of feelings for me or at least care about me, I mean she did decide to tell me didn't she? And I know that I could claim that the only reason I am considering anything more with her is the fact that she is having my child couldn't I? I could say that but I know, or atleast am realizing, that I still love her. I never stopped loving her. The reason this is so complicated is that I am not fully over Hannah's betrayal, or Bone's original dismissal of my feelings. I realize that I dated, and proposed to Hannah out of my love for Bones that I thought could never be. I realize that now I need to go talk to Bones about this. I need to tell her that I have always wanted her. I want her as she is, we don't have to get married (well at least not until she wants to) she can just be herself. We can be a family. We would be a happy family with a mom and dad who love each other and a little baby. Hopefully a little baby girl who is as cute and adorable as her mom is. I need to go find Bones and tell her that I want her through it all. I was only with Hannah because I wanted what I thought I could never have. I need to let her know I will be there through the thick and thin. I want to be there through the pregnancy, birth, the 18 years our child spends growing up, and all the years after that. I want to be a part of the rest of her life starting now.

**A/N: Also my muse has kind of left me right now. I am starting to feel a little un inspired (part of the reason this took so long). You know what may help? Reviews**

** Love Kyla**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: can I please please please own Bones? It's only the best show on television. Okay I guess I don't own the show or any of their characters. I however own the charaters I will create, including un named baby.**

**A/N: MY INSPERATION CAME BACK! I found it somewhere along the side of the road. Maybe all I needed was to watch the new season of Bones to jumpstart my imagination. Anyway onwards and upwards. Here is a new chapter :) working on the next chapter right now. Dialog to come in the next chapter…**

Chapter 8

Angela's POV

I honestly couldn't believe how Brennen was handling this. She seemed not to be as unhinged as I thought she would be even if she was kind of freaked out. I was honestly not that surprised something had happened between the partners. Things had been off for a while and I could tell something had happened between them, I just didn't know what. I guess it kind of made sense. I figure Booth knew at least some of what had happened on that night because after that things seemed rough with Hannah, and not soon after he proposed but she turned him down. I honestly am pretty happy for Bones and Booth. I think that they deserve finally being together I mean it has been seven years that all this sexual tension has had time to build up and I am glad for them to finally break through their walls, even if it was a drunken mistake. It was one drunkenly beautiful mistake that I am betting will draw them closer together for years to come. I know Brennen is scared because everyone she has loved she has lost so she now is trying not to let anyone in. she has worked with that with Booth and he has gotten past most of her walls but there are few he hasn't. It's going to be tough for her to let him in as well as learn to care for a child. Brennen came to me and was freaked out about this. She was seriously wigged out about what was all going on. She kept going on about how this wasn't supposed to happen and how it was hard. She was talking about how this is going to ruin hers and Booths relationship. She just doesn't seem to get how in love they are with each other it's insane. I told her that she really needs to think about her feelings and she actually needs to pay attention to what her heart is telling her. I keep trying to explain to her that while yes the heart is a muscle, but you have to think of your metaphorical heart. You have to include your feelings about this and you need to talk through all of this with Booth. I told her "Honey, you really need to include him in this. He probably thinks you are trying to hide stuff from him. Think of things he might want, things that you can give him, like moving into a house, or if you really love him like a lot maybe mention to him that your views on marriage have somewhat changed." All that she replied with was "You're right Angela. I need to go." I hope that she went to talk to him, or at least went somewhere to think about it all.

Brennen's POV

I went to go talk to Angela about all that was going on. About how nervous I was about how Booth was going to process all of this. I was freaking out thinking about how what if Booth wanted me to marry him? Would that be all bad? Honestly I don't think even right now having a baby is a good reason to get married. My parents had a baby and got married, and look how that all turned out. When I talked to Angela about all this stuff, she told me I was being way too rational. She told me that I need to use my metaphorical heart. She wants me to use my emotions. She wants me to go against logic and science, and work on this with my emotions. She tells me I need to evaluate my feelings and my current state. She reminded me of how I had decided months ago that I thought I loved Booth and that I didn't want any regrets. She reminded me that it's no not just me I have to think about, but the baby and Booth as well. As I contemplated this I realized that I really do love Booth and want to be with him as long as possible. As long as I still feel this way I want to be with Booth. I don't want him to be with any other women, just with me. I want him to be with our baby and me for as long as we live. I know this is in no way rational, I mean logically humans are not supposed to be monogamous. It's just not how it's supposed to be, and yet I can't picture myself with anyone else. Booth and our baby are my family now, and Parker. What are Booth and I going to tell him? He needs to know he is going to have a baby sibling. I hope he takes it okay. Will Booth not want the baby and I if Parker doesn't like it? This is not a good situation. I need to stop worrying about this. Parker has wanted his father and me together for a long time. I really need to talk to Booth about this. We need to figure everything out. Where are we going to live, are we going to move to a house? Because logically we there is no reason for us to live in two separate places, and there is not enough room at either place for us to move into one of our current places. Booth and I should start looking for places. Or actually we should talk about this first. I should really go find him. I wonder where he is. I thank Angela and rush out of her office to go find him. I wonder where he is…

**A/N 2: Another chapter down more to come. See that button down there? It helps you tell me what you think. I would like it if someone told me what they think. Probably not another chapter for a while, while it is in the works there is no time to work on it this weekend but hopefully I can get it up soon for you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own Bones. Well atleast I like to think so, but alas I only do in my dreams. In my drams I own many tv shows **

**A/N: I have currently decided to forgo using a beta, in an attempt to get this out in a timely fashion. An unbetaed story is not always in character so I apologize if some of the time the characters seem ooc, but hey that is also part of the creative process right?**

Chapter 9

Booth's POV

As I was pondering all of what I was going to do, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," a familiar voice behind me spoke, "mind if I join you?" I patted the space beside me and she quickly sat down.

"I don't know how we got to this place, but I need you to know something. I love you. We may have both hurt each other over the years, and I may have proposed to Hannah, but I didn't really love her. I just was using her to numb the pain. It has always been you. I have always wanted you, never anyone else." I pause and look over at her, "Bones, you and I are the real deal. We are us, a team, the dynamic duo. You and I have something amazing, something that will last. I want one last chance with you. I want us to give our baby a happy little family. A place where he or she will feel loved. I want our baby to have a mom and a dad who share a home and who love each other. Bones can we do that? Can we give us a chance to work? To be a family no matter how rough life gets. Bones I want you to know how much I care about you and will never leave you. Bones, I love you so much. I promise if you let me, I will show it to you and prove it to you for as long as you let me. Bones I love you so much. Let me in to your life forever." Bones started crying. She looked relieved, which excited me.

"Booth," she said, "I will let you in. I want you. I want to have a life with you and our child. I came here tonight to find you and talk about stuff. Talk about what we are going to tell Parker, when we are going to tell Parker. What are we going to tell our friends about us? Where will we live? How will WE work. We need to tell Cam and Cullen soon before everyone else so they can plan accordingly. I think we should move into your apartment, because honestly it will work best for now since Parker already has a room there, but I think we should start looking for a house. One with a yard, where our kids could play. Where they will be able to run around. Maybe have a pool in the yard for those hot days. I have been thinking about this and I think we should start looking. I know that you want marriage, and while my views are currently evolving, I hope that you understand I am not ready for that yet. I find myself wanting to only be with you, but I am not yet comfortable with being a wife, I want to start as boyfriend/girlfriend and family. I want us to make this work our way. I want to give our child a loving home, and a loving relationship between us. I don't want our child to have to go between houses because we decide we don't want to be together. I want us to live in one house loving each other forever. Booth, I love you so much and I don't see that changing anytime soon. I know that this does not sound completely like me, but that may be because the hormones are influencing my thinking. I really do love you Booth." She pauses a minute and starts crying more, "I have always loved you Booth, but my rational mind always said that I shouldn't do anything because what we had was so good and I didn't want to risk it. I have always loved you. Always." I sit there and take it all in. I can't believe all this time she has loved me, yet tried to rationalize reasons not to be with me. I take her hand and we just sit there talking for a while and just spending time with each other. It is perfect.

Brennen's

I walk up to Booth and put my hand on his shoulder and start to speak. He pats the ground next to him and I quickly take a seat. He starts to talk about how he wants our child to have both of us all the time. How he loves me and will never leave me. This makes me start to cry. I tell him how I feel and what all I talked about with Angela, about buying a house and moving in together and all that jazz. I start crying harder as I look at him and see some tears in his eyes. I sit there and just imagine how amazing he is going to be with our child. How much he will just love our child. I tell Booth that he is all I want. All I have ever wanted, but was too scared to admit to anyone. I want Booth for who he is. I have always only wanted him; I just didn't want to lose him. I told him this and we just continued to sit there and talk until it got too cold to stay. It was an absolutely close to perfect as you can get night.

**A/N 2:Again I love you guys for continuing to read. You guys make me love to write. Reviews would make me want to write more ;) anyway until next time. –Kyla**

**P.S. I apologize for how small Brennen's part is in this chapter but that's just how it worked out this time.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own bones. But my birfday is in april:D

A/N: sorry it took so long. I apologize for all the typos and such. I LOVE YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME! And I tried to upload earlier, but Doc Manager was not working at all gurr

Chapter 10

Time Jump- three months? 5 months/20 weeks in

Brennen's POV

It was the day of my ultrasound when we would find out the sex of the baby. Booth was hoping for a girl for some silly reason about her looking like me. I know it's kind of crazy, but I too hope it's a baby girl. I have always dreamed about having a baby girl named Zacharaeah. We would call her Raeah for short. She would be brilliant. She would also dance or do gymnastics. If we had a baby boy his name would be Duke. He would be a soccer boy and would be amazing at it. They would defiantly play an instrument or two. Raeah would probably play the flute or the oboe, while Duke would be a percussionist or saxophone player. They would also be brilliant and get amazing grades. We wouldn't force them to do anything but would be supportive if they wanted to quit, which they wouldn't because they won't be quitters. Our children will be beautiful. Children, yes now that I think about it I would like multiple children with Booth. I honestly hope that once I have this child I will be able to connect with it. Angela and I have been having movie nights once a week and she is showing me all the Disney movies. I find it antherpologically fascinating. The movies are racist and sexist yet they are fascinating. I can't believe that when my parents were still around they never got the for us because there is so much to learn from them. She has also shown me these books by a person named Dr. Seuss. They're really quite entertaining. I sometimes wonder what kind of a DR this man was. He uses really weird words such as Bipplieo or makes animals talk. He seems like he was a very strange man. Every so often I end up feeling sad because I realized all of the stuff that I ended up missing out on as a child. I sometimes wonder what Booth got to read or watch when he was a child. Maybe not when he was with his father, but after him an Jared went to live with Pops. As I sit at my desk thinking about these things Booth comes in to pick me up for the doctors. He can tell something is bothering me or on my mind because he keeps looking over at me. Finally he asks "Bones, what's up?" I have to think about what I am going to say or how to word it so it would make sense to him. "I was wondering, when you were younger, what books did you read and what cartoons did you watch? My parents never let us watch cartoons, and all the books we were allowed to read were the ones that had some sort of educational purpose behind them. When I realize all that I missed, while it just makes me wonder…" I start to tear up when Booth says, "Oh babe, it's alright. Don't cry. Jared and I would always watch Saturday morning cartoons like Tom and Jerry, or Bugs Bunny. We only started watching those though after we moved in with Pops though. My dad, he wouldn't let Jar and I watch tv, and while we never disobeyed him because we didn't want to make him angry. As for books, my mom loved to read us Dr. Susse. She would read them to us all the time. My favorite was the one titled The Places You'll Go. It was an amazing book, and I always thought of what I would do after I graduated and moved out past the life my father was creating for us. All I could think about was getting away from him and getting out of our house. I am really glad that we are having this child, because it will give us a chance to be the parents that ours were not. Bones, this baby is going to be loved and we are going to be the ones to experience all the things that we missed out on when we were kids. We will have an awesome journey with our child." Booth just leans over and holds me. I find myself comforted by that simple action. I stand up and grab all my stuff and head out with Booth.

Booth's POV

When I reached Bones' office, I immediately knew something was off. She was just sitting there staring off into space, deep in thought. I knocked on her door before I walked in so I would startle her. I quickly asked her what was up. She informs me that she is thinking about all that she missed out on as a child. We talked for a while about what Jar and I read/watched as children. She seemed like she needed a hug or something, so I leaned over and just held her. Suddenly she stands up and mentions something about being late for the Drs. And that if we don't leave now we will miss our appointment. As we were waiting in the waiting room I ask Bones about our thoughts for names. "Well Booth, you know I think it's silly to pick out names when we don't even have any idea of the sex of the baby, but I will admit that I have thought about it a little. I really like the name Zacharaeah for a girl. We would call her Raeah for short, and her middle name would be Christine after my mother. She would probably be a huge daddy's girl and stick to you and have you wrapped around her finger though. If it was a boy, I was thinking maybe Duke Joseph. He would look like you and be just as brave as his father. He would love sports just like you and Parker. We would be a beautiful happy family. How about you what are you thinking for names?" she asks me as soon as she realizes all that she just let me in on. "Well I was thinking maybe Jacob or Daniel for a boy, and maybe either Cecil or Haley for a girl, but I do have to say that I love all of the names you just said a lot better. They somehow seem like they would fit the uniqueness of our lives and our family. I love how much you have thought of this and of our child. This baby will be so lucky to have you as it's mother. You will love this baby so much, even you won't understand it. Sure it's going to be challenging but that's what makes it fun." I say all this to show her how much I understand what she just said, and to show her how much I believe in her, and in us. As we were both sitting and waiting deep in thought Dr. Yama came out and called us back.

A/N Sorry it took so long! Chapter 11 is still being written and I have no idea when I will get it up.


End file.
